


Sober

by sanjariti



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Angst, F/M, another angsty one, inspired by lorde of course, listen to the Song!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: Soulmate AU - you can hear your soulmate’s thoughts x Lorde’s Sober || What will you do when you’re sober?





	Sober

**Author's Note:**

> just a note - i don't write new fics for this character anymore, i'm just reposting my tumblr fics onto ao3 so i don't lose my work! thanks for any and all feedback - it is much appreciated! <3333

> Night, midnight, lose my mind **  
> **
> 
> Night, midnight, lose my mind
> 
> (When you get to my high, when you get to my)
> 
> Night, midnight

_Oh, God, yes._

Her voice lulled him out of his sleep - so quiet, so soft, so wrong.  _She’s at it, again._

He never thought it would be a problem - the whole “you can hear your soulmate’s thoughts” thing. He thought, if she can hear me, we can talk, meet, fall in love, just like we’re supposed to.

Not exactly, in Bucky’s case.

She was an elusive vixen, the muse of his dreams, and she evaded his love every night; going out to clubs and parties, bringing home a different guy almost every night. He didn’t blame her - he’d do the same, if his soulmate turned out to be an ex-assassin with a horrifying, bloody past, and no hopes of a brighter future.

Y/N. Her thoughts have haunted him for the past 3 years, and he never knew when he’d finally build up the courage to let her know just how much she had ruined him.

> Oh, God, I’m clean out of air in my lungs
> 
> It’s all gone
> 
> Played it so nonchalant
> 
> It’s time we danced with the truth

“So, what’s the plan for tonight?” Bucky mumbled, Steve barely picking it up from across the room.

“We could go out, unless, you know…” Steve gestured to his head.  _Aww, is the big, bad wolf going out tonight?_

“Stop it.”  _Mmm, don’t stop. Fuck._  “Goddamn it.” Bucky slammed his fist against the table, knocking down a few glasses.

“Don’t let her get to you, Buck.” Steve frowned, annoyed and frustrated with his best friend’s soulmate. “She shouldn’t treat you like this.”

“It’s what I deserve; I’ve ruined her life.” Bucky muttered, doing his best to ignore her moaning in the back of his mind.

“Then it’s settled; we’re going out tonight - and don’t let her know. She doesn’t deserve to know anything about you, Bucky.”

> Move alone with the truth
> 
> Ooh (hey)
> 
> We’re sleeping through all the days
> 
> I’m acting like I don’t see
> 
> Every ribbon you used to tie yourself to me

Before leaving for the night out on the town, Steve assembled a group to pregame at his apartment. Wanda, Natasha, Vision, Bruce, Tony, Scott, Maria, Rhodey, Clint, and Sharon were all laughing together, tossing back shot after shot, while Bucky watched from his secluded corner.

Tony and Steve came over to him, hands full of shot glasses.

“No, no, I don’t want to-”

“Nonsense, tin can! Tonight’s about fun and letting loose - you’re gonna ruin it unless you’re drunk, so c’mon.” Bucky looked at Steve, eyes begging him to stop.

“It’ll take a lot to fuck you up, Buck. Just take a few; get yourself to relax, at least.” Bucky sighed, nodding as he took the glasses out of Tony’s hand.

“Atta boy, Barnes. Let’s get this show on the road!”

* * *

Walking into the club, the darkness and deep bass intoxicated Bucky’s sense far more than the alcohol coursing through his veins. He followed Nat, Wanda, and Vision to the bar, where they found a few spots facing the dance floor. They ordered more shots, offering the strongest liquor to him. He accepted, knowing that it was suicide.

The alcohol did everything but distract him from her thoughts; if anything, it made them louder, clearer.

_You’re in for a different kind of ride, tonight._  He flinched at the sound of her voice, her laugh echoing in his mind.

The song changed, a deep bass coursing through the speakers of the club, practically in sync with the pounding sound of Bucky’s heartbeat.

> But my hips have missed your hips
> 
> So, let’s get to know the kicks
> 
> Will you sway with me?
> 
> Go astray with me?

He lost himself in the lyrics, slowly swaying to the music as he stood behind Wanda at the bar. He shut his eyes, concentrating on the lyrics the best he could.

> We’re King and Queen of the weekend
> 
> Ain’t a pill that could touch our rush
> 
> (But what will we do when we’re sober?)
> 
> When you dream with a fever
> 
> Bet you wish you could touch our rush
> 
> (But what will we do when we’re sober?)

_But what will we do when we’re sober?_  Her voice, singing along to the same lyrics he was hearing, drew him out of his daze.

“She’s here.” No one heard him, but Bucky didn’t care. She was there. She had to be.

> These are the games of the weekend
> 
> We pretend that we just don’t care
> 
> But we care

Her voice continue to echo in his mind, singing along to the haunting lyrics. He was rooted to the floor, unable to move. He searched the dance floor from where he stood, frantically scanning the sea of faces for her.

“Where are you?” He mumbled to himself, trying to not sound desperate. But, oh, was he dying with need.

_Come and find me, lover boy._

> Oh, God, I’m closing my teeth
> 
> Around this liquor-wet lime
> 
> Midnight, lose my mind
> 
> I know you’re feeling it too
> 
> Can we keep up with the ruse?
> 
> Ah ah (hey)
> 
> B-bodies all through my house
> 
> I know this story by heart:
> 
> Jack and Jill get fucked up and possessive
> 
> When it get dark

Her angelic voice sang, somewhat muffled by something. A hand? A drink?

_Bingo, baby. Those blue eyes were very hard to miss._

Bucky groaned, turning around to face the bar. He turned to his left, scanning the crowd swarming the counter.

_You’re getting colder, baby._

_Tell me where to look, then._

> _“My hips have missed your hips_
> 
> _So, let’s get to know the kicks_
> 
> _Will you sway with me?_
> 
> _Go astray with me?”_

Her melodic voice wasn’t in his head anymore - he could hear it clearer than ever before. He slowly turned to his right,  his heart almost stopping the moment they locked eyes. She smirked, her eyes sparkling under the strobe lights. She raised her hand, reaching out to him. But he couldn’t move.

Bucky watched Y/N slip through the crowd, never once breaking eye contact with him. Her body swayed with the music surrounding them, but all he could focus on was the way her eyes gleamed with something bright. She closed the distance between them, putting a hand on his chest. His breath caught, and all he could manage was a low hum as she smiled at him.

> We’re King and Queen of the weekend
> 
> Ain’t a pill that could touch our rush
> 
> (But what will we do when we’re sober?)
> 
> When you dream with a fever
> 
> Bet you wish you could touch our rush
> 
> (But what will we do when we’re sober?)
> 
> These are the games of the weekend
> 
> We pretend that we just don’t care
> 
> But we care
> 
> When you dream with a fever
> 
> Bet you wish you could touch our rush
> 
> (But what will we do when we’re sober?)

“Care to dance with me, lover?” Her words lingered in the heavy air, and all Bucky could manage to do was nod. Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute, and Bucky could barely keep up with his own. She led him onto the dance floor, pressing her back flush against his chest. He watched as she pulled his arms around her waist, setting his hands on her hips.

She reached up, tangling her fingers in his long locks, pulling his head closer to her. She pressed a kiss to his cheek as they swayed back and forth, tugging on his hair to bring him even closer.

“I told you you were in for different ride tonight, baby.” She whispered, nipping at his earlobe as she pulled on his hair again. Bucky groaned, tightening his grip on her hips as they continued to move as one.

> Midnight, we’re fading
> 
> ‘Til daylight, we’re jaded
> 
> We know that it’s over
> 
> In the morning, you’ll be dancing with all the heartache
> 
> And the treason, the fantasies of leaving
> 
> But we know that, when it’s over
> 
> In the morning, you’ll be dancing with us
> 
> (Midnight, lose my mind, midnight, lose my mind)

“Am I dreaming?” Bucky said, finally finding his voice in the haze he was lost in. She pulled away, turning to face him. She pressed herself against his chest, cupping his face with both hands. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her as close as possible.

“Looks like you don’t wanna let go, sweetheart.”

“Answer me, doll.” He growled, her hands moving from his cheeks to his hair, pulling him down to her. Her lips ghosted over his, a smirk dancing on her lips again.

“Can you feel it, James?”

Before he could reply, their lips met, molding together like they were meant to find one another. Leaning into her touch, he sighed, giving Y/N the opportunity to slip her tongue in his mouth, inviting him to drown in her intoxicating taste. And drown he did. She tugged on his hair, swallowing his whimpers as they danced together, lost in their moment in time.

> Oh, dancing with us
> 
> (But what will we do when we’re sober?)
> 
> Oh, you’ll be dancing with us
> 
> (Can you feel it? Can you feel it?)
> 
> Dancing with us, us
> 
> (But what will we do when we’re sober?)
> 
> Us

His eyes shot open, the sunlight creeping through the window greeting him on the ceiling. He sighed, covering his face with his hands.

He knew better than to get fucked up. Every single time, the same result. He would never escape.

When he’s sober, all he can do is think about how he lost her.

When he’s high, all he can do is remember how much he loved her.

At midnight, Bucky loses his mind.


End file.
